A Marauders' Last Moments
by L00NYLUPIN
Summary: James Potter's last moments and the effect his death has on the Marauders.
1. James

_James' POV:_

Harry seems to like the sparks that I came make come out of my wand.

He finds it funny.

I've been doing this for the last 10 minutes, and he still seems to find it hilarious. Lily's been watching with a smile, but also a confused expression, probably wondering how she gave birth to such a strange, but amazing child.

Lily's smile literally warms me inside. It's my sun in the dark weeks we've been going through.

Cheesy, I know, but it's true.

Wow, if Sirius knew I'd thought that sentence, he'd never let me forget it.

Lily walks over and reaches down to Harry, holding him closely.

"It's time to get this one to bed," she says, smiling down at Harry's glowing, grinning face.

I lazily throw my wand onto the sofa, and watch as Lily steps out of the room, whispering sweet words that make Harry grin even wider.

It's perfect.

I hear a bang at the door, as if some-one's trying to break in, and my heart stops.

It couldn't be.

I stumble out into the hallway, praying that it isn't the evilest being who walks this Earth, my legs not quite functioning properly from shock.

I see him.

His deathly white face, and ugly features.

His evil grin, very much unlike Harry's ecstatic one.

The look in eyes that says he is going to kill tonight.

I have to protect them.

I have to save my family, even if it kills me.

"LILY!" I call out over my shoulder, "LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GO!"

But before I can turn around, the darkest man ever to exist, utters the words.

Those two words that take everything.

"Avada Kedavra."

I feel as light as air, and then everything turns black.


	2. Lily

_Lily's POV:_  
"LILY! LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GO!" I hear James shout in a panicked voice.

The temperature in the room seems to have dropped 100 degrees. I grip Harry closer, my legs shaking harder than ever before. I wonder if it's possible for me to walk without collapsing, but then I realise.

James.  
I have to get James.  
James has to be safe.  
I can't leave him, but I know I have to, if I am going to have any chance to save Harry.

Ironic, isn't it, how 10 years ago I hated his guts.  
How things change.

"This is a very strange time to consider irony, Lily," I whisper, gulping.

I am now using humour to calm me down.  
Bad attempt at humour, but it's helping. I glance quickly around, attempting to take in any possible escape routes, but come to the damning realisation that there are none.

"Avada Kedavra!" I hear Voldemort screech.

I know everything is over.  
I can just hear James hit the floor.  
He's dead. The love of my life is dead.

A silent tear runs down my face, and I frantically rush into Harry's bedroom and pull him even closer to my body, despite his whimpers of confusion and legs squirming against me.  
I have to protect him, even if it's the last thing I do.

I can hear Voldemort creeping up the stairs, and I think through how I can defend Harry and myself, but I remember I have left my wand downstairs, on the sofa, next to James'

I can't even stop for a moment to feel the pain of our loss, that James is gone, as I know there is no time to pause for grief, only to act for Harry's survival.  
Possibly even mine, if I'm very lucky.

All I want now is just to tell Harry that we love him, one last time.

I speak my words softly.

"Harry, just remember, Mummy loves you… and Daddy loves you… always. We will always love you, remember that. Never, ever forget it, Harry Potter."

The bedroom door blasts to the side, and he enters, tall and intimidating, a menacing glint in his dark eyes.

I feel miniscule and helpless.  
Like a puppet on a string, I cannot do anything for myself.  
My life will be played out by some-one else, they will decide whether I live or die.

Seeing as my life is in the hands of Voldemort, I really don't have a chance.

"Step aside, girl, and let me get to the boy," he hisses, his voice snakelike. I realise how true the others' words have been at the Order meetings when they described this 'man'.

"Never, not Harry!" I shout, my voice holding better than I feel. I feel like my insides have melted to liquid really. It feels like he can sense fear though, it scares me.

"Step aside! I can spare you, if you just move!" His voice is gradually raising in anger.

"NOT HARRY! PLEASE! NO!" I start to scream now, desperate for Harry to be safe.

"MOVE, YOU STUPID GIRL!" His voice radiates pure fury and hatred.

"NO, NO, NOT HARRY, WHY DO YOU WANT—"

A flash of green light hits me before I can even finish.  
It's over.


End file.
